1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ladder provided with reflectors, and more particularly to a ladder comprising a pair of beams and a plurality of lateral cross pieces serving as footholds and connecting both beams.
2. Prior Art
A conventional ladder comprising a pair of beams and a plurality of cross pieces serving as footholds for connecting both beams and provided with reflectors is known as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2700618. In this conventional ladder, a plurality of grooves are formed on the outer periphery of each reflector in the circumferential direction so that the reflectors can perform diffused reflection.
If the conventional ladder provided with reflectors on each cross piece or foothold is used underground or at a dark spot during the night, the contour of the ladder can be easily distinguished. However, when a person gets his or her foot or feet on the reflectors or the person grips the reflectors by hand or hands, there is a possibility that the feet or hands of the person may slide off of the ladder because of the presence of a plurality of grooves formed on the outer peripheries of the reflectors in the circumferential direction. Accordingly, the person is put in danger when the person goes up and down the ladder, and there is a possibility of the occurrence of an accident, for example the person may fall down from the ladder. Further, since special attention is not paid to the engagement between each cross piece and the reflectors, there is a possibility that the reflectors may turn or rotate relative to each cross piece and the reflectors are not securely held by each cross piece when placing the feet or foot on or off of the reflectors or gripping the reflectors with the hand or hands.